


A Rose Bouquet

by yousoro_nya



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hanahaki Disease, Love Triangles, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14566785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yousoro_nya/pseuds/yousoro_nya
Summary: Hanahaki Disease: A disease in which the victim coughs flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love. It ends when the beloved returns their feelings or when the victim dies. It can be cured through surgical removal, but when the infection is removed, the victim's romantic feelings for their love also disappear. Sometimes, the victim can lose memories or forget about their beloved  all together after the surgery.





	A Rose Bouquet

You waved to the couple before heading onto the bus home. She watched them hold hands and walk back to their homes. They shared a kiss, smiling at each other after. You didn't want to admit it, but she hated it. She hated all of it. From the moment they announced they were together to now. She despised it, but she continued to pretend it was okay. She continued to cheer them on from the background. You sighed and slouched in her seat. The rumbling of the bus buzzed on in the background. Her blue eyes dazed at the seat. She had too many things on her mind at the moment to do anything. She continued to deny the truth. And that truth was, she loved Riko. She always has. Yet, Riko didn't notice. Riko never noticed. You tried her best, she really did, but none of her efforts worked. Instead, she picked Chika, You's best friend. When they told her, You didn't show her heartbreak. But, on the inside, she physically felt her heart feel weaker. She could remember it, all of it.

"What's going on you two?" You asked concerned. Her friends Riko and Chika had called her to meet, privately. It was only the three of them in the empty club room. The two girls looked at each other, and back at You. She just waited in anticipation. It was Riko who spoke out first.  
"You-chan, me and Chika-chan... we're together..." Riko led off. She grabbed a hold on Chika's hand. You's eyes widened. She took a sharp breath before breaking out a fake smile.  
"Congrats you two, I knew Riko liked girls, but I didn't think it was Chika-chan." She chuckled and hugged both of them. Riko and Chika laughed along with You. What the couple didn't know is that when they went their separate ways home, You cried, She cried and cried. A lot of emotions were going through her head that day. Anger, despair, sadness. But there was one thing that bothered You. Only one thing. The fact that she couldn't get over Riko. No matter how hard she tried to get angry at Riko, it just wouldn't work. She tried, she really tried. Yet again, her efforts never were enough. She continued to smile for them everyday after that. Then, the petals started to appear.

You's mind returned to the present. Tears were forming in her eyes. She wiped them away, her eyes warm. She took a deep breath and sighed. The bus came to a stop and she grabbed her things and headed home. When she stepped out, she coughed, covering her face with her hand. Removing her hand from her face, she saw four deep red rose petals lying in her palm.

  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
You's coughing continued to get worse. She even missed a day of school for it. The number of petals would increase with every cough. One day, Riko and Chika invited You out to lunch. They wanted to try and cheer her up since she seemed more down than usual. She wanted to decline at first, seeing those two together was the last thing she needed. Instead, You agreed, smiling the same artificial smile.

You waited at the restaurant table, scrolling through her phone to distract her. She waited for the couple to arrive so they could all order together. She coughed, petals coming out of her mouth. She quickly shoved them in her pocket, attempting to hide them. Eventually, Riko and Chika walked into the restaurant. She waved an arm at them, and they headed over. They both sat across from You.  
"Hey You-chan, hope we didn't make you wait too long." Chika apologized, her hand on the back of her head. You just smiled.  
"No, it's okay, I got here quite early anyways." You said. The couple looked at the menu together as You looked at her own menu. She wasn't too hungry, a drink would be enough to satisfy her for now. The waitress came by and took their orders. She sighed and leaned back into the booth seat. She stared up at the lamp above the table.  
"Hey, I've gotta go to the bathroom, I'll be back." Chika said getting up from the seat. Riko smiled as Chika walked off to the restroom, leaving her and You alone. A few seconds of silence went by before Riko spoke up.  
"You-chan, are you feeling alright?" Riko asked, looking at her in the eyes. You slightly stiffened up in her seat.  
"Y-yea, why ask?" You said. She could feel her face get a little hotter.  
"Well, you just don't seem like yourself. You've even missed a day at school, is everything okay at home?" Riko asked, concerned. You gulped and looked away quickly.  
"Y-yes, everything is fine," You said quickly, "How have you and Chika been?" she said, changing the topic. Riko just went along and shook her head.  
"We've been good. I think I've made a good choice." Riko said smiling. You smiled back, swallowing a lump in her throat.  
"Well, that's go-" You said, cuting off. She started coughing, worse than ever before. She tried to stop, but the coughing wouldn't stop. The petals wouldn't stop.  
"Y-You-chan! Are you okay?" Riko said, getting up and moving to help her.  
"I-I'm fine-" You said, before a hacking cough came out. Chika ran back to the booth. There was a crowd surrounding the table. You couldn't breathe, flowers were filling her lungs. She saw Riko and Chika, attempting to help her before she completely blacked out.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You's conscience faded in and out. The last she could remember was being pushed on a hospital stretcher by doctors. Before she was put to sleep, all she could think about was Riko. Her silky hair, her shining eyes, her slender fingers. Then, her mind went blank. Everything went blank.

You woke up in a hospital bed, an IV attached to her arm. A continuous, slow beeping hovered in the background. She lifted her neck, looking around. Her Mother was sitting at her side, staring at her with worried eyes.  
"Where are we, Mom?" You weakly asked. Her Mother just chuckled in relief.  
"You were in surgery," You's Mother said, "Don't move around too much." You tried to sit up, but quickly regretted it with a shot of pain in her chest. Her Mother shook her head.  
"Just rest, dear, you'll be out of here soon." She said, stroking her daughter's hair. You nodded and lied back down, closing her eyes.

You's chest continued to hurt, a lot. She and her Mother were heading out of the hospital. The sky was shining and birds were chirping. They must have been in the hospital for at least ten hours or so. When You's eyes eventually adapted to the sudden sunlight, she saw Chika and a mysterious girl sitting on a bench near the doors. They both got up and ran towards You.  
"You-chan! You're okay!" Chika said ecstatically. She embraced her friend with a hug.  
"I'm glad you're okay, You-chan." the girl said, smiling and joining in the hug. You was dumbfounded.  
"Thanks, Chika-chan, but who's this? A friend?" You asked, looking at the unknown girl. Chika and the girl looked at each other for a second.  
"What do you mean, You-chan? It's Riko-chan..." Chika led off.  
"Riko-chan? Who's that?" You asked, tilting her head. 

**Author's Note:**

> gAH, this is the first time i've made angst, oof (I love you, You) but i hope you enjoyed, if you dont mind me, im gonna go curl up in a ball :>  
> fun fact: I intended for You to die in this story, but I love her too much ;-;
> 
> btw, just incase, the hanahaki disease is fictional, so don't worry about coughing up petals anytime soon :P


End file.
